<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunter by dontcare77ghj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682991">Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj'>dontcare77ghj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Dead Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural), Shapeshifting, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:16:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Thor, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark/Thor/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor x reader x Steve x Tony</p><p>Supernatural/Marvel crossover.</p><p>Notes. Season four of Supernatural takes place in 2013. The Avengers have been together for a year, and Dean is dead for a year, not four months.</p><p>As the only girl and the youngest in your family, it was safe to say what was left of your family was overprotective. Especially your brothers.</p><p>For the most part, your brothers had raised you. Dean specifically had raised you. Sam would joke that you used to be like a little duck following Dean wherever he went.</p><p>The family business was a dangerous one, and it was a miracle that none of you were dead yet. Because of how overprotective your family was, you had rarely been allowed to hunt on your own.</p><p>Honestly, before now, you could count the number of hunts you had been on alone on your fingertips. </p><p>But then again, circumstances could always change.</p><p>Dean had sold his soul to save your brother Sam's life. The crossroad's demon had agreed to the deal but only gave him a year to live.</p><p>Dean had been dead a month now.</p><p>Sam had left you and Bobby about a day after you'd buried Dean. He hadn't called, and he wouldn't answer any of yours. He'd well and truly left the two of you.</p><p>But Bobby wasn't even really there. Bobby was living out of a bottle and burying himself in the hunt. </p><p>Bobby's house used to be a source of comfort and familiarity when you were young. Now it felt as cold and lonely as the rest of your life.</p><p>So one night, after Bobby had drunk himself to sleep, you left. Took the Impala that Dean had left you and drove.</p><p>You left Sam messages, despite the fact he never responded, and checked in with Bobby once a week but didn't go looking for Sam or go back to Bobby's.</p><p>For now, you needed to hunt.</p><p>Non-reader POV</p><p>"What the fuck is that thing, Fury?" Tony demanded, staring through the monitor at the creature in the Hulk cage.</p><p>The team had just come back from a two-week-long mission, the only thing they wanted to relax and recuperate, but they found a woman standing in their living room. </p><p>Before anyone could ask what she was doing there, they watched as she began to convulse and groan. Soon her skin was peeling off in chunks, her hair was on the ground, and she was spitting up teeth as the woman suddenly changed appearances.</p><p>Natasha and Clint had reacted swiftly, shooting the woman with their respective weapons. She fell to the floor, but to their horror, she merely began to pull out the arrows and bullets lodged in her body.</p><p>Natasha had shot the woman in the head, and she still twitched and attempted to get back up. Steve and Thor had moved her to the Hulk cage while Clint had called Fury for backup.</p><p>"I have no clue. But I know someone who will." Fury said, pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "Winchester. I think I have a case for you." He greeted, looking over to the team. "My agents caught what appears to be a woman, but she peeled her skin off and changed shape." He explained, nodding along with what whoever was telling him. "Alright." He said, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the table.</p><p>"Right. What you're dealing with is called a shifter." A woman told the gathered group. "Annoying little fuckers, and dangerous. You've got it locked up, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's in a cage, in a locked room," Bruce told her.</p><p> "Good. Stay away from it, all of you." She instructed everyone. "And I mean everyone. Keep that freak on lockdown until I get there."</p><p>"And just what are you going to do about this thing?" Clint asked incredulously. </p><p>"I'm gonna find out what it knows and put it down." She told him bluntly. "Aren't you lucky I'm already in New York, Nicky? I'll be there soon. Remember, no-one goes near it. No-one." She repeated before the phone clicked off.</p><p>"What kind of friends do you have, Nick?" Natasha asked the man.</p><p>"Good ones." He said, picking his phone back up. "You heard her, no-one goes near that room until she gets here." He told the team before leaving the room.</p><p>"She's here," Fury announced to the lobby. The team looked up to see an Impala pull up to the entrance. Everyone quickly followed behind Fury as he exited the building to greet the woman before him.</p><p>"Hiya, pirate." She greeted, opening the trunk. "Made some friends have we?" She questioned, cocking the trunk with a shotgun.</p><p>"Funny Winchester." Fury rolled his eye before turning to the team. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Y/N Winchester. She's helped me out \with something like this before."</p><p>"Oh, so you've had people peel their skin off and change like that before?" Tony asked the man.</p><p>"No, Nicky here had a demon problem a while back," Y/N told them as she pulled out a knife. "Wasn't good for security purposes." She said, stashing the dagger in her boot.</p><p>"Demons are real?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Sorry to break your world view," Y/N said, collecting three guns and another knife. All made from Silver. "Alright, show me your critter, Nicky."</p><p>"Are we gonna ignore the fact she just said demons are real?" Steve asked as Nick led Y/N through the building.</p><p>"Welcome to my world, Cap," Y/N smirked at the blonde. "A demon is a good day in my business."</p><p>"And what exactly is your business?" Thor asked her.</p><p>"I'm a hunter. I travel around the country and gank fuckers like your shifter." She told him. "It's a family business."</p><p>"There's more out there than demons and shifters?" Natasha asked her.</p><p>"Lots more. These guys are small-time, but not to be underestimated." Y/N said as they came to a stop. "So it's in there?"</p><p>"In there and secured in a cage." Nick nodded.</p><p>"Great. When I get in there, let me into the cage." She told him. "Do you want me to find out why it's here?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"Okay." She said, turning to the team. "When I come out, I need one of you to cut me." She said, handing a knife to Steve.</p><p>"Wait, why?"</p><p>"Silver is a shifter's weakness. Cut me, and if it's not me, one of you needs to put it down." She explained, giving a gun to Natasha. "Silver bullets." </p><p>"Should I am anywhere specific?" Natasha asked.</p><p>"Heart or head is best." She shrugged. "Alright, let me in, Nick." She said, handing him another gun. "Just in case."</p><p>Nick nodded and opened the door, sealing it behind her. Everyone gathered around the screen and watched as Y/N stood before the cage.</p><p>"Winchester!" The shifter hissed, glaring at the H/C woman.</p><p>"I see my reputation proceeds me." She smirked, stepping forward and knocking on the glass. Nick took that as his cue and opened the door for Y/N, quickly sealing it behind her. "How about we make this easy for me, and you just tell me what you were doing here?"</p><p>"You think you're so big and bad? Think you're a hero for what you do? You're as much a monster as I am." The shifter growled as it stalked around the edge of the cage.</p><p>"Spare me the theatrics. I've heard it all before." Y/N rolled her eyes as its skin began to move. "All I'm asking is you tell me why you're here and who sent you. It's all I want to know."</p><p>"It's all I want to know." The shifter mocked as it began to morph into Y/N. "You know I could work with this." It said, running its hands down its form. "The body, I mean. Up here, not so much. I mean, I had thought I had issues, but you, you're something else, aren't you?"</p><p>"I don't have time for this." Y/N sighed before shooting the shifter in the leg.</p><p>The shifter let out an unearthly screech as it fell to the floor, hissing at its injury.</p><p>"Who sent you?" Y/N asked, stalking the creature down and kneeling before it.</p><p>"Rot in hell, you bitch!" It spat venomously. "You can join your big brother in the pit!" It laughed before screaming when Y/N stabbed it in the stomach.</p><p>"Who sent you?" Y/N yelled, twisting the blade.</p><p>"Why should I tell you? You're just going to kill me anyway." It groaned.</p><p>"But if you tell me what you know, I'll make it quick. See, I've been tracking you. You've made quite the trail for yourself, haven't you? Washington, Baltimore, Newark, I found all the bodies you left. So tell me why you were here, and what you took, and I'll make quick. Don't, and I'll make you wish you picked the easier option." She said, glaring at the shifter.</p><p>"Fine, fine!" It yelled as Y/N began to twist the blade again. "A man named Pierce sent me, Alexander Pierce. He wanted me to steal some files for him, but I didn't get anything. I swear!"</p><p>"Now, was that so hard?" Y/N asked and stabbed her knife into her mirror image's heart.</p><p>Reader POV</p><p>"You look like you need another drink." You said to the man across from you.</p><p>You had killed the shifter a few hours ago, and a flurry of activity had happened. Nick, Natasha, and Clint began making plans to apprehend this Pierce man before running off to SHIELD.</p><p>Tony had invited you to stay and have a drink with himself, Bruce, Steve, and Thor. An offer you had gladly excepted. </p><p>The doctor had retired for the day about an hour ago, but the rest of you continued to talk. </p><p>"Why don't you need another drink?" Tony asked, staring at you intently. "You just killed a shapeshifter. A shapeshifter who looked like you."</p><p>"Yeah, it's a pretty dirty trick when you think about it." You shrugged. "But they all do it. It's not the first time I've had to kill something that looked like me."</p><p>"Jesus Christ." Steve sighed, leaning back. "How is this a job you can do?"</p><p>"I wouldn't call this a job because it ain't a pro ball career. It's just the family business." You told him. "Been doing it so long, nothing phases me anymore."</p><p>"How did your family enter this business, Y/N?" Thor asked, passing his flask to Steve. "I don't imagine many would willingly enter it."</p><p>"No, anyone sane wouldn't choose this." You laughed slightly. "A demon killed my Mom when I was one. It drove Dad crazy, and he became a man obsessed with revenge. He met my uncle Bobby a little after that, and Bobby taught him everything he needed to know to start hunting. Dad needed revenge so much he trained both my older brothers and me to follow in his footsteps." You explained.</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss." Steve apologized. "Did you ever get the demon?"</p><p>"We did. It cost our family a lot, but we got him." You nodded.</p><p>"Is the rest of your family in New York too?" Steve asked.</p><p>"No, um, Dad died last year, and Dean died this year. I haven't seen Sam since Dean passed." You told him. </p><p>"Jesus Christ," Tony muttered without thinking. "Are you sure you don't want another drink?"</p><p>"You know what? I will take you up on that drink."</p><p>You didn't leave New York. A week after Bela Talbot died, a letter had turned up at Bobby's stating she had left you her penthouse here.</p><p>In case you ever wanted to stop being a sociopathic hunter, her letter read. </p><p>It was part of the reason you came to New York, and it was partially why you decided to stay. </p><p>You weren't hunting to help people anymore. You were hunting to make sure you didn't have to slow down or stop. And you were hunting like a dumbass. It wasn't safe for you or anyone else.</p><p>So you decided to take a step back. </p><p>You'd gladly do research for anyone who asked, but you weren't hunting. You spent your time teaching part-time at a self-defense class, exploring the city, and spending time with the Avengers.</p><p>You'd visit the Tower on occasion, but for the most part, they came to see you in your apartment.</p><p>Specifically, Tony, Steve, and Thor would visit you.</p><p>The three had quickly become some of your closest friends during your brief time here. You and Tony held the same sense of humor and love to drink. Steve and you had bonded over not being on-trend or track like the rest of the world. And you and Thor would tell each other stories of fights and kills long into the night.</p><p>You never felt like a fourth wheel around the three. You just felt comfortable with the three.</p><p>"Room service," Tony called as he entered the room with Steve and Thor on his heels. "Your delivery man gave this to us to give to you." He said, dropping the bag on your coffee table.</p><p>"Thank you." You chirped, unwrapping the bag to reveal a sandwich and a large bag of fries.</p><p>"Do you ever eat anything healthy?" Steve asked, sitting in an armchair while Thor and Tony sat beside you.</p><p>"There's vegetables on this sandwich." You shrugged, beginning to eat it as the other two began to steal your fries. "And fries are technically potato."</p><p>"Yeah, Steve, it's all healthy." Tony teased the blonde.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I've never seen you eat anything not fried or premade." Steve shook his head.</p><p>"Well, to be fair, I can't cook without burning the kitchen or me. I've only had two homecooked meals before." You shrugged, taking a bite of your sandwich.</p><p>"Seriously?" Tony asked, raising a brow. "Is that an exaggeration?"</p><p>"No, cooking is hard."</p><p>"I think he was more focused on the latter part, älskling," Thor told you.</p><p>"Oh, well, no, that's not an exaggeration. I've had two homecooked meals before." You said with a shrug. "I've been on the road my whole life. A good meal for us was one of those five-minute microwave things."</p><p>"What homemade meals did you have?"</p><p>"Bobby made us french toast once. I wasn't a massive fan of it, but I hold the memory close. The other time he made us my favorite food. He made burnt sausages with mashed potato and mushroom gravy." You told them with a smile. "It was the best thing I've ever eaten, but it's been years."</p><p>"You know, I'm not bad in the kitchen." Steve started. "And Thor's come a long way too. We could, maybe, make you dinner."</p><p>"What did Tony do to be banned from the kitchen?" You asked, smiling as Tony groaned.</p><p>"That's a story for another time," Thor promised you.</p><p>"Okay, I'm gonna hold you to it." You told the God. "But yeah, dinner sounds good. Are you inviting the rest of your team?"</p><p>"Actually," Tony started. "We were wondering if maybe this could just be the four of us? And maybe it could be the first of many dinners together?"</p><p>"Wait, what's going on here?" You asked, sitting up in your seat.</p><p>"We were wondering if maybe you'd want to go on a date with us," Thor told you bluntly. "The three of us have discussed our feelings for you in great length and came to the conclusion that we are all falling for you."</p><p>"We wanted to test the waters when we asked you out, but I guess we're diving right in," Steve said. "If you're not interested, Y/N, we can just pretend this never happened."</p><p>"No." You quickly said. "I'd like that. I'd really like to go out with you, but I don't have a lot of experience in this kind of area." You admitted. "I'm better at hunting werewolves than dating."</p><p>"That doesn't matter to us," Tony promised you. "Think of it as a learning experience. For all of us."</p><p>"So, dinner at ours tonight?" Steve asked you.</p><p>"I'd like nothing more." You smiled brightly.</p><p>You had been living in New York for eleven months now and dating Thor, Steve, and Tony for nine. And you were happy.</p><p>You hadn't been on a hunt since the shifter, and you were starting to wonder if maybe you didn't want to hunt anymore. You were enjoying teaching self-defense and helping other hunters by doing the research.</p><p>And you were good at it.</p><p>Honestly, you hadn't given the topic as much thought as you should have because you had been so distracted. Distracted by how happy and how much you were enjoying your life now.</p><p>You'd stayed the night at the Tower after your date last night, and you were currently surrounded by the warmth of your other partners. You were peacefully sleeping until something began poking your arm.</p><p>"Tony, I will shoot you." You mumbled, rolling over and pushing your face into Thor's chest.</p><p>"No, you won't." He chuckled. "Come on, wake up. There's someone here to see you." Tony told you, causing you to sit up.</p><p>"Who is it?" You asked, getting up and pulling on a pair of sleep shorts and one of your boys' shirts. </p><p>"He said he's your brother," Tony said, causing you to freeze. "I can send him away if you want."</p><p>"No, no, it's fine." You shook your head. "Just didn't think he listened to my voicemails."</p><p>"Do you want one of us to come with you? Or all of us? We're great support." Tony offered.</p><p>"I'm good." You smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see what Sam wants and how long he's staying." You told him.</p><p>"Okay, but we're right here if you need us." Tony reminded you, crawling back into bed beside Steve. You smiled at your partners once more before leaving the room.</p><p>You entered the living room, fully expecting to see Sam standing before you, only to stop dead in your tracks.</p><p>"Hiya, ducky." Dean smiled at you. "Want to give your brother a hug?" He prompted once you didn't move.</p><p>Snapping into life once again, you grabbed your gun off the table and raised it to him.</p><p>"Whoa, easy there, tiger." 'Dean' said, raising his hands.</p><p>Before he could say anything else, you shot at him, only missing as he ducked to the floor. </p><p>"Jesus Y/N! It's me!" 'Dean' yelled.</p><p>"Liar!" You growled, shooting again, missing when he rolled away. </p><p>"I'm not a shifter!"</p><p>"Then you're a demon!" You snapped, grabbing a container of salt you left on the mantle and throwing it at him. When black smoke didn't come out of his mouth, you froze.</p><p>"Not a demon either." Dean groaned, rising to his feet as your boys ran into the room. "Bobby's already gone through all of the tests." He said, lifting his sleeve. "It's really me, Y/N." He told you, taking a step forward.</p><p>"Dean?" You whispered, looking your brother over before rushing into his arms.</p><p>"What did we miss?"</p><p>"Just tell JARVIS when you want us back," Steve told you. "We'll come as soon as you want us."</p><p>"I promise I'll call you back." You smiled at the three. </p><p>"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Tony asked.</p><p>"I'm sure. Bobby's done his tests, and I did mine. This is my brother. Only my brother." You reassured him.</p><p>"And we trust you. Odin knows we know your skillset. We know you'd be safe if he turned out to be a creature. But we also know how distressed you were when your brother passed. We just want you to know we're here." Thor said, taking your hand. </p><p>"I know. And I love you for it, but I'm okay right now." You told him. "I need to talk to him. I need to talk to Dean."</p><p>"Alright, we love you. We'll be around." Steve said, ushering Thor and Tony into the elevator.</p><p>"Love you too." You grinned at the three.</p><p>"JARVIS," Tony told you pointedly before the doors closed. Sucking in a deep breath, you moved back into the living room where Dean was examining a picture.</p><p>"That's from our first date." You told him. "Tony had JARVIS save it, and Steve made Tony print it." You explained.</p><p>"You look happy." He commented.</p><p>"I am." You nodded, moving towards him. "What happened, Dean? You've been dead a year. How are you here?"</p><p>"I was wondering if you could explain it," Dean said, putting the frame down.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Did you make a deal, Y/N? Did you sell your soul for mine?" Dean questioned you.</p><p>"No, I swear it wasn't me. I wanted to, so badly, but I didn't because I knew how you would react. I knew you would just sell your soul right back."</p><p>"Well, you got that right." He said, taking a seat on the couch. "I guess that leaves one option." Dean sighed.</p><p>"Sam." You realized, sitting beside the blonde.</p><p>"Have you heard from him? Bobby says he hasn't heard from in a while." </p><p>"Dean, I haven't seen or heard from him since you died." You told him. "He doesn't call or text, and he won't pick up mine. He just left, Dean."</p><p>"Please tell me you're joking." Dean pleaded. "I'm gonna knock him on his ass when I see him." He said after you shook your head.</p><p>"Dean, we were grieving. All of us. This is just how Sam has dealt with his grief." You attempted to calm him.</p><p>"And you? How did you deal with it?"</p><p>"Dean, I didn't. After I left Bobby's, I started hunting non-stop. I wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop. I just needed to keep going, and my mind distracted. But it didn't.</p><p>I was hunting like a dumbass. I almost got myself and the people I was trying to save killed. I was reckless and miserable, and I was so tired, Dean." You reluctantly admitted.</p><p>"What about now? You're doing better, aren't you?" Dean asked you. "You're happier now?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm a lot happier." You admitted breathlessly. "I haven't hunted in almost a year. I do the research for whoever needs it, but otherwise, I'm here. I have a home here, a real one. I teach self-defense now. I get to teach civilians how to defend themselves, and I'm good at it. And I have those three."</p><p>"You look happy together," Dean commented. "You look happier.</p><p>"We are. I am. Dean, I know you're going to go looking for whatever brought you back, but I won't be going with you." You started, taking a deep breath. "I have always done what is best for this family. I have always done whatever you or Sam or Dad told me to, but I can't give this up. I can't lose them. I don't want to give this up. This is the first time in my life I've ever had a home. It's the first time I've ever felt like this for anyone, and I don't think I could give this up and come out alright. I can't, Dean." You said, beginning to hyperventilate.</p><p>"Shh, breathe. You're okay." Dean said, pulling you into his chest. "I would never ask you to give this up. Never. All I’ve ever wanted for my Ducky is to be happy, okay? If this is what makes you happy, I wouldn’t even think about asking you to leave it. I promise you.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to disappoint the family. I don’t want to disappoint you.” You murmured, looking away from your brother.</p><p>“You have never disappointed me. I have always been proud of you, and I will continue to be proud of you. You’re my baby sister and you’ve always made me the proudest brother I could be.” Dean promised you.</p><p>“I love you,” You said, wrapping your arms around his neck.</p><p>“I love you, too, ducky.”</p><p>“Did Dean say when he’d be able to visit you next?” Thor asked you later that night.</p><p>“He’d never promise a date. It’s too hard with the lifestyle.” You shook your head. “He just said he’d try to come back soon. That’s all I really need from him.”</p><p>“I really like your brother. I wish he could have stayed longer.” Tony told you.</p><p>“It was probably a mistake to introduce the two of you honestly.” You teased, causing Steve and Thor to laugh as Tony pouted. “You know I love you.” You consoled him, leaning up to kiss him.</p><p>“Good because we love you.” Tony said as the four of you settled into a comfortable silence. </p><p>Despite the turn today had taken you couldn’t help but push everything away as you relaxed into the embrace of your lovers.</p><p>Here it didn’t matter what you were or what you had done, you were simply Y/N with your men.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>